


Hello Happy World's biggest fan

by Noctiilio



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Showa series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kaiju, it's like 3:49 in the morning just end me, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctiilio/pseuds/Noctiilio
Summary: Hello Happy World are having a concert in Tokyo bay. It seems fine at first, but it doesn't take long for the music to drag in... their biggest fan, in the literal sense.





	Hello Happy World's biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> Godzilla in this version is, of course, his goofy, cartoony incarnation from the 1960's.  
The design I had in mind in the 1964 one specifically : https://i.imgur.com/eTWDXYc.jpg (I mean, who can say no to those kaiju eyebrows anyway)

-Happy !

-Lucky !

-Smile !

-YAAAAAAAAAAAY !

Hello Happy World's concerts were always packed with energy, good vibes, and lots of fun. This one was no exception.

Did Hagumi's bass skills upgrade slightly since last time ? Was Misaki scratching more than usual ? Was it Kaoru's fleeting presence getting more spotlight for the fans ? Whatever the cause was, this was their greatest concert of all time so far, the crowd was euphoric. This live performance of Gokai Gokai Phantom Thief was their best, they all knew it.

Confetti was blasted from the stage, all according to Kokoro's plan. "Let's make the world smile together !" yelled the vocalist into her mic, on top of her lungs, to which the audience cheered in response.

But that cheer was quickly interrupted.

** _WeEeEeEoOoOoOoOo WeeEeEeEeEeEeEoOoOooOoOooO_ **

The sirens rang from all over the town.

Misaki let out a long, pained sigh inside of her bear suit.

\- ... Kokoro."

\- Yes, Michelle~~"

\- We told you not to add stuff like this to our concerts before. Can you turn this off ?

\- Hm ? What are you talking about, that's not me ! Anyway let's keep playing !

\- HUH-

Kaoru was now so focused on her guitar solo that the announcement following the sirens was not heard by Hello Happy World's three idiots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please go to the nearest shelter as quickly as possible. This is not a drill. We repeat. This is not a drill."

Said announcement would repeat, and repeat through the town's speakers. Misaki and Kanon's blood froze in their respective bodies. If it wasn't part of Kokoro's crazy, absurd ideas for a concert, what was it ?

The audience, panicking, scattered. They were running for their survival, whatever was the reason.

"Hey ! Kaoru-kun ! Do you think this is some kind of new dance move ?" asked Hagumi, confused, but not alarmed in the least. Oh Hagumi. How lucky you are to be so innocent.

"Splendid idea, Hagumi ! Let's proceed and fleetingly scatter accross the stage in unison."

... There they were. A bassist, a guitarist and a vocalist, scattered accross the stage, naruto-running with their whole heart and soul, but without ever getting off the stage. They didn't seem to notice that not only had the music stopped, but the whole audience was now gone, leaving Hello Happy World on stage.

Kanon jumped into Misaki's arms for safety.

\- ...M-Misaki-chan... Are we going to die ?

\- N-No, Kanon, I'm sure we'll be fin-

_ **THUD... THUD... THUD... THUD...** _

Footsteps were felt, shaking the ground to its core. Something was coming.

"Nevermind that, Kanon, I'm not so sure anymore."

Kanon fuee'd, hugging the girl in the mascot tigther than she already was.

Misaki tried to force the three naruto running members off the stage, but inside a mascot, it was easier said than done.

She FINALLY managed to catch Kaoru's hand. The other two were even faster, it was out of question to catch them.

-Ah, Michelle, I see you've come to join our new dance...

-F-... Far from it, actually, Kaoru. We have to get off the stage RIGHT NOW.

Hagumi finally stopped running in circles like a crazed beyblade, and turned to the bear suit.

-Why, though, Michelle ? We're having so much fun !

-Don't you feel those ridiculously heavy footsteps getting closer, Hagumi ?! Whatever's coming for us we HAVE TO GO.

-Michelle, if I may, this might as well be a fan of ours coming to our performance.

\- K-Kaoru I-

** _SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONK_ **

A loud, bone-chilling roar echoed through the bay. Nothing was seen so far, which made it even scarier.

\- M-Misaki-chan... What was that ??

-... There's no way this is what I think it is...

Finally, the creature emerged from the dephts of Tokyo bay. Three rows of jagged dorsal plates sprouted from the ocean. The whole body followed immediately after. He was finally there. Fifty meters tall at the very least, a beast of ancient times, a primal force of nature had just appeared within range of sight.

He was looking for something, knocking building overs with a smack of his tail, burning down patches of trees with a blue ray like the girls had never seen before. Kanon's skin went paler than pale. She was about to collapse.

"Oh Michelle ! Who is this ?! Is this a fan ?" Said Kokoro, pointing at the kaiju.

Misaki knew that roar sounded too familiar to be just a coincidence. But to the point of the beast being real ? She still couldn't believe her eyes.

"... This, Kokoro, is Godzilla. There's no mistaking."

Before Misaki could BEG the three survival-incapable members of Hello Happy World to go immediately, Kokoro grabbed a nearby megaphone. Misaki couldn't even process this quickly enough to stop her: She was already calling the King of the Monsters.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY !! MISTER GODZILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! WE'RE OVER HERE !!!"

Misaki, horrified, tried to knock the megaphone out of Kokoro's hands, but it was too late. The monster was now aware of them. After a roar even louder than the first one, Godzilla was now walking directly towards the stage Hello Happy World would not get off of.

Obvious crying was now heard inside the bear suit while Misaki was aggressively shaking Kokoro back and forth like a banana tree.

\- KOKORO PLEASE, WE HAVE TO GET OFF THE STAGE RIGHT NOW-

\- But Michelle ! We didn't give him his autograph yet !

The mascot girl turned back to Kanon, who was curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing. Kaoru was blabbering shakespearian nonsense at her, probably made up. Hagumi was naruto running again. This is it then, the end of Hello Happy World.

Misaki closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate. She could still hear the ominous footsteps getting louder, and louder. The ground shaking below her feet even stronger, and stronger. Some light projectors even fell off the stage.

The worst part ? While everyone's last actions would be them being their most stereotypical, authentic self, she, on the other hand, would have to die as Michelle, out of all things.

The footsteps stopped. Trying to be optimistic, Misaki thought, oh maybe he went back to the ocean.

She opened her eyes juuuuust a little... and Oh god. Oh no. She could see his foot through the eye holes of her suit.

Godzilla was not moving. He didn't blast his atomic breath to set the stage ablaze. He didn't stomp on it to reduce everything to dust... What was going on ?

Kokoro waved at the kaiju, completely oblivious on the whole situation.

"Helloooooooooooo there !! Welcome to our concert !! We'll make the world smile today !!!"

Hagumi and Kokoro cheered. The monster's gaze was locked on the five small creatures on stage. Misaki didn't know how the heck they managed to be alive right now, nor how long this statement would stay true.

Hagumi was already strapping her bass back on.

-C'mon Michelle ! Let's sing Orchestra of Smiles for him !

-Pbb-bfbfbdhsks- ARE YOU CRAZY ?!

**-SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK**

This time, he sounded angry. No... more like... impatient, he was waiting for something. Oh goodness gracious what if Kokoro was right ? What if he came to their concert, out of all things ?

It was a good thing Misaki wore a bear suit, at least no one would see the look of utter bewilderment and horror on her face. She walked all the way back to her turntables, with the body language of someone who had just seen the grim reaper in a flower shirt and sandals, but worse.

"Let's make the world smile !" said Kokoro, "Happy! ..."

"... Lucky !!..." added Hagumi.

"Heheh.. Smile !" continued Kaoru.

"ᵧ₋ᵧₐₐₐₐᵧ...." Kanon and Misaki's voices were cracking out of fear.

Was their motto over ? No, no it was not.

**"SKREEEEEEOEOEOEOEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGHK"**

This last addition by their unusual audience made Kanon and Misaki freeze into place. But hey. Their lives probably depended on this performance. Screw everything, thought Misaki. Screw everything.

The song started playing. The dummy trio was true to themselves, nothing different, nothing alarming. The other two, however, were mortified. They looked like puppets, animated by nothing but their prayer to make it alive by the end of this and nothing else...

Hang on a second... Was the monster... busting moves to a hello happy world song ?

There was no mistaking it. Godzilla was swaying from left to right, eyes closed, snapping his fingers in a otherworldly fashion, bobbing his head in perfect sync to the tempo of the song.

It would be funny if their lives weren't on the line of this performance. One off pitch note or one off tempo beat from any of them, and it was over for all five of them.

Oh no. The chorus kicked in. Now he was going harder. Godzilla had the same array of moves as an old man trying to look hip at the neighborhood barbecue. With every stomp of his, the girls would take off the stage by a few inches. This made the performance a whole lot harder, as if it wasn't already stressful.

Please don't turn back, Please don't turn back, repeated Misaki to herself, keeping her eyes on Godzilla's ridiculously huge tail . If he were to perform a pirouette, it was also the end for them. Was there a single safe way to make it out of this situation ?

The song had never felt this long. It seemed like it had no end. It kept getting worse.

Suddenly...

"M-Misaki... I-I don't mean to alarm you, but what is this blue light coming out of his spines ?"

... Oh GOD his atomic blast was charged. It only took her a second to put ones and twos together : The dummy trio had the OH, SO CLEVER idea to take their image color penlights out. The kaiju was probably using his pulsating dorsal plates like a giant, organic, lethal glowstick.

Hagumi turned back to Misaki :

\- Michelle ! Look ! He's got the same image color as Kanon !!

\- H... Ahah... Hahahaha... ᴛʜᴀᴛ's... _ɴɪᴄᴇ_...

The song finally stopped. It felt like a decade passed by since it started.

The kaiju finally turned his absurdly dangerous atomic plates off. He seemed satisfied by the performance, his tail was wagging, thankfully in the opposite direction.

So what now ?

"Okay now let's try Gokai Gokai Phantom Thief again !"

Misaki felt her soul escape to these words. No. No way. She would NEVER perform under these circumstances again. She walked away from her turntables, and fiercely stood in front of the monster.

Great... but how was she going to tell him to leave without getting turned to dust ?

"E-Excuse me sir. But uh. Y-You see I'm...uh. I'm a bear. I have to hibernate very soon. This is our last song of the season."

Godzilla let out a sigh. He looked disappointed, but as a fellow animal, he looked like he understood.

Hagumi added her grain of salt :

-But Michelle ! You've never hibernated befo-

-WELL _BELIEVE ME_ HAGUMI, THIS YEAR I WILL.

Godzilla tilted his head. He looked genuinely concerned about this bear's lack of hibernation. Was she getting enough sleep ? Was she okay ? Should he do something ? Maybe she'd sleep better on Monster Island...

... Kanon shrieked in horror as Godzilla firmly grabbed Misaki in his hand. The girl froze inside of the suit. He lifted her up : they were now face to face. She could feel the kaiju's breath coming out of his nose.

He growled. It sounded like a question.

"A-Ah yeah don't worry I'm... getting enough sleep at night... It's just that I'm uhhhhhh... trying to tie back with my bear roots... trying to hibernate like my ancestors... y-you know ? Family stuff."

Misaki's voice was containing every humanly possible scream. This was the most far fetched lie she ever said related to her bear suit. There was no way a Kaiju would believe this-... unless... unless he has the same brain capacity as the dummy trio.

... The kaiju put the pink bear back on the stage he took her from. D-Did Misaki actually convince him to leave ?!

He stood there for what seemed to be forever, before letting out one last roar, and turning back to the ocean.

The dummy trio waved to the departing king.

"Goodbye, Godzilla !! See you soon ! Goodbye ! Have a safe trip ! Hope to see you again !!"

Misaki, still not fully processing that she made it alive, muttered under her breath :

_"Oh please don't ever come again."_

**Author's Note:**

> So basically if this had been with ANY other version of Godzilla than the 1960's incarnation, HHW would be dead. (especially Godzillas such as 1954, Shin, GMK, etc. But Showa godzilla is a lovable idiot and i love him)


End file.
